A Normal Life
by evil superman
Summary: John's sister comes to visit as the big day for John and Elizabeth grows closer. Sequel to InLaws. Changed title.
1. ch1

Title: My Family.

Summary: It's Elizabeth's turn. Sequel to InLaws.

Paring: Sheppard/Weir

Spoilers: Probably won't be any, but anything from season one is fair game.

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis is not mine. Only the story line and any made up characters that may appear in the story belong to me.

A/N: The character Hannah Alexandra Sheppard is the creation of Jenn R. She has kindly allowed me the use of her character for this story. I hope I do the character justice.

'Signing'

/signing and talking at the same time/

* * *

Standing inside the Colorado Springs airport John paced back and forth nervously, while Elizabeth, amused by the sight, sat watching him. John's little sister Hannah Alexandra's – Alexis as he called her – plane was due to arrive at any minute. When Elizabeth had first brought up meeting his family John had been against the idea, it wasn't that he didn't want Elizabeth to meet his family or vis-versa, quite the opposite actually he'd love it if Elizabeth and Alexis got along. It was just that neither of them had, had the greatest family life growing up, not like Elizabeth had, had anyway. 

When Alexis had been about a year old she'd gotten sick and started loosing her hearing. If it hadn't been for John taking care of her their parents probably would have handed Alexis off to someone else; John had never minded taking care of his little sister even though there was almost a 16 year age gap between them. John's parents had been the free spirited, peace loving, hippie types and when at the age of 18 John had announced he was joining the Air Force his parents had reacted badly and literally disowned him.

So fearing what might happen to his sister, John had taken Alexis with him when he left home. He'd neither seen nor heard from his parents since and didn't really care where they were or if they were even still alive. The plan had been that while John was doing his service, setting aside enough money for Alexis and him to live comfortably, Alexis would live with John's best friend's family. When Alexis was 9 it had been suggested that she be enrolled in The Learning Center for Deaf Children, a private school in Framingham; she's been going to school there for the last 8 years.

John had actually been planning to retire after he'd gotten himself banished to Antarctica, but then he'd learned about the Stargate, the threat earth was under, and the fact that he had a gene in his body that let him operate alien technology. At first he'd said no to the Atlantis expedition because he didn't want to leave his sister behind, but after he thought about it, the whole reason he'd joined the Air Force was so that in some small way he could help protect his sister from danger and what better way to do that than by trying to help find away to keep earth safe from an outside threat most people couldn't even imagine. So even though John had known the chances of it being a one way trip he'd agreed to go.

After several days of Elizabeth hounding him about meeting his family John had given in and contacted his sister. Since the school was out on summer vacation Alexis had decided to go visit John and Elizabeth in Colorado instead of them going to Framingham; she'd be staying with them until after the wedding. Finally after what felt like an eternity John spotted his 17 year old sister coming towards him. Grinning John engulfed his teenage sister in a bear hug. John couldn't believe how much Alexis had grown up; he'd been expecting to see the scrawny little girl that use to follow him around everywhere, dragging her raggedy old stuffed bear along.

'Look at you. Who gave you permission to go and get older on me?' John signed, greeting Alexis.

'You're one to be talking old man.' Alexis signed back as she ruffled John's hair.

'Hey no messing with the hair. It takes me forever to get it just right.' John pulled his head back slightly.

'Right.' Alexis rolled her eyes. John was about to retort when he felt something poke him in the back, turning his head he found that the poker was Elizabeth.

/Right sorry, Alexis this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth this is my sister Alexis./ John introduced the two most important women in his life to each other.

'Nice to meet you.' Alexis held out her hand.

'It's nice to meet you, too.' Elizabeth signed back.

"You never told me you knew sign language." John's jaw had nearly hit the floor when he'd seen Elizabeth signing back, her technique was a little sloppy but you still got the gist of it.

"You never asked." Elizabeth smirked at John's stunned state.

"But how…? When…? Why…?" Before John could get an actual sentence out he felt Alexis smack him up side the head, giving him a slightly annoyed look. Right away John knew why she was annoyed; he'd stopped signing and she couldn't see his lips to lip read.

/Sorry, it's been a little while cut me some slack./ John rubbed the back of his head.

'Fine you're forgiven, this time.'

Grabbing Alexis' bagged the group headed for the car. Arriving at the nice little three room house the Air Force had set John and Elizabeth up with while they were on earth, Alexis went to unpack her things in the guest room while Elizabeth and John got dinner started.

"So why didn't you tell me you knew sign language?" John questioned as he set the table.

"Like I said you never asked." Elizabeth answered. "Besides you never know when something like that might come in handy during negotiations. I only know a few basic signs though, I'm nowhere near as fluent at it as you and Alexis."

"Right." John gave Elizabeth a dubious look, but kept his mouth shut going back to setting the table.

The rest of the evening went by quickly with John and Alexis catching up and Elizabeth and Alexis getting to know each other a little better. Before any one realized it, it was after midnight and Alexis had dozed off on the couch. Carefully picking his sister up John took her to her room while Elizabeth went off to get ready for bed.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to apologise now if my posting for this story gets a bit sporadic. It's the last couple of weeks of school so of course all the teacher are stacking up the work load. 


	2. ch2

Waking up early the next morning John decided to get a head start on breakfast. Walking into the dinning room/kitchen area John was only mildly surprised to find Rodney, Aiden, and Carson sitting around the table arguing about some aspect of the wedding. John having been unable to choose only one of the three men as his best man, the three had agreed to split the duties of the best man. One of them would take care of the "Bachelor" party, one would stand with John at the alter, and one would handle the speech at the reception. The only problem with their plan: the guys couldn't agree on who would do what job.

"Gee nice of you guys to just let yourselves in." John grumbled as he went to pour himself a cup of coffee, only to find the coffee pot empty. "You could've at least had the decency to leave some coffee."

"Forget the coffee we have bigger issues to deal with." Rodney stated, glaring at Carson and Aiden.

"Rodney thinking coffees not important the world must be coming to an end." John feigned shock as he started another pot of coffee brewing.

"Aye lad, but the man does have a point." Carson spoke up. "The weddings only a few weeks away, we have to get this best man thing sorted out."

"Draw straws." All four men started slightly not having seen or heard Elizabeth enter the room. "Long straw gets the bachelor party, medium gets to stand with John at the wedding, and short gets the speech."

"She may have something there." Aiden piped up.

"Yeah, but that can wait a little longer. Right now all I care about is getting some breakfast." John interrupted before his friends could find some reason to start another debate over the bachelor thing.

"Yes that sounds like a good idea." Rodney agreed, never one to turn down free food. "But do be sure to try and not burn the baco--." Rodney was cut off as John lunged over the table, clamping a hand over Rodney's mouth.

But it was too late, Elizabeth quickly bolted from the room making a mad dash for the nearest bathroom. Letting go of Rodney John lowed his in resignation, letting out a tired sigh. Confused Aiden and Rodney watched as Carson patted John's shoulder in sympathy.

"Morning sickness kicking in?" Carson ignored his friends' questioning gazes.

"A bit yeah, but so far the mention of anything pig related seems to be the only thing that sets her off." John sighed again as he went to make sure Elizabeth was ok.

"Morning…" Rodney was a bit stunned.

"Sickness…?" Aiden finished for Rodney.

"Aye, those two will have a wee one running around in about seven months." Carson nodded his head.

Before the surprised men could respond John and Elizabeth came walking back into the room followed by a bedraggled Alexis.

/Guys I'd like you to meet my sister Alexis/ John introduced, hoping to take the guys' minds off of Elizabeth's pregnancy; they technically weren't supposed to know yet. /Alexis these are three of my best friends Carson, Aiden, and Rodney/

Still not fully awake Alexis merely gave a half hearted wave, making a b-line for the coffee pot pouring a cup of coffee. Drinking the cup a blissful look spread across Alexis' face.

"You'll have to excuse her she's not much of a morning person." John ruffled his sister's hair as he poured himself a cup. "Kinda reminds me of Rodney 'til after he's had at least his fifth cup of coffee."

Momentarily shocked by not only learning that Elizabeth was pregnant, but also that John had a sister the others stood silently, even Rodney was too stunned to retort to John's comment.

'They always like this?' Alexis signed grinning at John.

'Unfortunately no, most of the time you can't get these guys to shut up, especially Rodney' John signed back not answering verbally as well, liking the fact that he knew something the others didn't.

/What/ John spoke and Alexis signed when Elizabeth cleared her throat giving the two a pointed stare.

"Sister?" Aiden broke out of his stunned state first.

/Yes sister/ John spoke out loud while also sighing, even though he was facing Alexis so she could read his lips – it was common curtsey. /I did tell you guys she was coming, it's not my fault if you weren't listening/

"Great and I though one of you was bad enough, but two?" Rodney stated moving out of John's reach.

/Watch it Rodney, I may not be a kid any more but I can still stuff your head in a toilet/

"John, breakfast." Elizabeth guided John the rest of the way into the kitchen before he and Rodney could get into one of their childish snarking matches. Shaking her head, amused, Alexis followed after her brother and soon to be sister-in-law.

"Something tells me these next few weeks definitely won't be boring." Carson declared. The others nodded their agreement.

* * *

A/N: Ok I'm taking a poll out of Carson, Aiden, and Rodney who do you guys thing should do what best man job: take care of the "Bachelor" party, stand with John at the alter, make the speech at the reception. 


	3. ch3

Here are the results of the best man job poll:

For the bachelor party: Carson:2, Aiden:11, Rodney:0

To stand with John: Carson:6, Aiden:2, Rodney:5

Give the speech: Carson:5, Aiden:0, Rodney:8

* * *

Once breakfast was over Elizabeth decided to make a quick run to the SGC to make sure everything was going ok in Atlantis. Since both Elizabeth and John along with a majority of the senior staff were all taking some long over due vacation time it had been decided that someone with similar command experience would take of command until Elizabeth got back. Elizabeth knew that Atlantis was in good hands and it wasn't that she didn't trust General O'Neill – who had jumped at the chance to get away from the all bureaucrats and off world for awhile – but Atlantis was _her_ city. 

"Ok who's first?" John asked, holding out his hand in a fist with three straws in it. The guys had decided it would probably be a good idea to get back to the whole best man issues.

"I will, I guess." Aiden stepped forward, hesitantly picking a straw. Seeing that it was the long one he let out a relieved sigh a smile grin forming on his face. He could handle the bachelor party, no problem.

Looking a bit nervous Carson went next. Picking the medium straw Carson had a similar reaction as Aiden had, had. He much rather would have done the bachelor party, but he could stand with John at the wedding. With a look of horror on his face Rodney took the last straw already knowing he was doomed.

"You guys cheated some how!" Rodney accused the others." I demand a redo!"

"Sorry lad, but you lost fair and square." Carson stated refusing to give into Rodney's demands.

"Oh come on, this is me we're talking about here. Do you really think this is really such a good idea? I mean do you really want me to be the one to give the speech?" The last part was directed at John.

"Uh…you know maybe we should rethink this." John didn't like all the possible scenarios of what could happen if Rodney gave the speech that were flashing through his head.

"Sorry sir, but like that doc said, Rodney lost fair and square." Aiden, Carson right behind him, replied, moving towards the door hoping to make a quick retreat. Realizing that the two were trying to make a break for it Rodney was right on their heels all the way out the door, trying to get one of them to trade him jobs.

'You always did have a talent for picking odd ball friends.' Alexis signed as she passed John, shaking her head in a silent chuckle.

'You're one to be talking.' John shot back. 'Or have you forgotten about Axle's kung-fu chicken act?'

'Ok so there's Axle –'

"And Aimee, and Max, and Ashley, and –"

'Alright you've made your point, my friends are just as odd as yours.'

'Thank you. And now that we're on the topic how's everybody back home doing?'

'Everybody's doing well. Mr. and Mrs. Jenson miss you and can't wait to come down for the wedding to see you.' Kendra Jenson and her husband Mark had been the ones to take Alexis in while John was doing his service in the Air Force. Their son Mike and John had been best friends growing up and the Jenson's were like a second family to John and Alexis. 'Of course Mike couldn't stop laughing when he found out that you Mr.-I've-never-had-a-girl-friend-for-more-than-a-week were finally tying the knot.'

The two spent the rest of the morning catching up with each other. Alexis told John all about how things were going back home with school, with her friends, and anything else she could think to tell him. John told Alexis all about everyone else he'd met since going to Atlantis – although he left out the actual Atlantis part.

* * *

Later that afternoon Elizabeth arrived home to find the house eerily quiet. Worried about what kind of trouble John might have gotten himself into Elizabeth started searching around the house trying to find John and/or Alexis. Walking past the sliding door that led out back Elizabeth paused for a moment taking in the scene in front of her, before opening the door and stepping out side. There was John and Alexis sparing. 

Both had a set of fighting sticks – Elizabeth figured John had brought them with him from Atlantis – and were busy concentrating on each other, completely ignoring Elizabeth. The backyard was filled with the sound of wood against wood and wood against flesh – mostly John's flesh Elizabeth noted amused.

The two were circling each other waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally John getting impatient made the first move. He Arced one of his fighting sticks around at waist level, almost clipping Alexis' stomach before she spun out of the way bringing one of her fighting sticks around to connect forcefully with both of John's, pushing them aside and using the other to smack at the back of one of John's knees. Already off balance John easily went down when Alexis used a leg to sweep john of his feet.

"Damn it! It's bad enough I'm always getting my ass kicked by Teyla, but know I'm getting my ass kicked by my sister, my baby sister at that." John laid on his back panting. Elizabeth couldn't help that laugh that escaped as she moved over to help him up, only to find herself being pulled down into John's lap. "You think that's funny, do you?" john attempted to tickle Elizabeth but was stopped when she distracted him by pulling him in for a kiss.

"Is this what you guys have been up to all day?" Elizabeth questioned pulling back from John's lips, before the kiss could get too heated – there was child present after all.

'Naw, first we got Rodney, Aiden, and Carson all sorted out about who would do what best man job. Then we chatted for awhile, then we started doing this cause we were both bored.' Alexis answered.

"So neither of you has had lunch yet?" Alexis and John shook their heads no. "Good neither have I, we can go out to eat." And that's exactly what the three did.

* * *

A/N: Ok my next few updates may not be for awhile. I seem to have slammed head first into a wall of writer's block. It took me three days just to get this chapter figured out and I'll be honest I'm not really all that happy with it, but I couldn't seem to come up with anything better and I didn't want to keep you all waiting too long. But know I'm out of ideas. 


	4. ch4

A/N: OK I'm back, I'm still ramming into the wall of writer's block – although it is starting to crack a bit – but if I have to look at one more school text book and/or final exam I'm gonna snap so I'm forcing myself to sit and write whatever comes into my head for this chapter. Hope it turns out ok.

* * *

Walking into the airport John checked the arrival board; traffic had been horrible so of course the Jenson's flight would be right on time. It was three days before the wedding and things more or less were going according to plan, all the travel plans for out-of-town friends and family had been arranged and confirmed and all the wedding and reception plans were set. Things were going a little too well to the point that John was sure something would happen to mess it all up. Elizabeth, on several occasions, was forced to reassure John that everything would be fine and that he was just being paranoid; not that she blamed him considering some of the things they'd been through in the Pegasus galaxy when they thought every thing was fine. 

Scanning the crowd John spotted an elderly woman – one of the three people his was looking for – standing off to the side of the crowd around the baggage carousel. Holding onto Elizabeth's hand John led her and Alexis in the direction of the woman.

"Johnny!" Kendra Jenson called as she spotted John headed her way. As soon as John was close enough she pulled him into a motherly type hug.

"Mrs. J." John greeted as he let her pull him into the hug. From day one when Mike had dragged John home with him from school Kendra had always treated John like apart of the family, but he'd never been able to bring himself to call her by her first name – it always seemed disrespectful – and Kendra had always claimed that being called Mrs. Jenson made her feel old, so they'd compromised and for years John had always called Kendra Mrs. J.

"Look at you you're all skin and bones. Have you been eating? You need to eat more. When's the last time you had a real home cooked meal?" Kendra pulled back looking John over. "And you must be Elizabeth." Kendra turned to look Elizabeth over, continuing before Elizabeth could respond. "Look at you you're just as scrawny as John. But no worry a few of my famous home cooked meals and you'll be good as new –."

"So where are Mr. J. and Mike?" John jumped in before Kendra could really get started into the whole motherly thing – It was bad enough when she did the mothering thing to him, but it was just down right embarrassing when she did it to people she hardly knew.

"Search and rescue mission to get our luggage." Kendra, knowing exactly what John was up to – John never had been fully comfortable with Kendra's mothering, but some one had to make sure he took care of himself – pointed to the crowd around the carousel.

As if summoned the two men emerged from the crowd carrying the aforementioned luggage. Seeing John the younger of the two men quickly dropped his bags by Kendra, headed for John.

"Johnny!" John's childhood friend Mike engulfed John in a friendly hug.

"Mikey!" John returned the hug just as enthusiastically.

"God it's been too long." Mike ruffled John's hair.

"Whoa, hey we agreed you stay away from my hair remember?" John pulled back slightly. "It took forever for all of this to grow back."

"For the last time, how was I supposed to know hair gel was flammable?" Mike attempted an innocent look, failing horrifically. "Besides it was your brilliant idea."

"Yeah, but you're the one who decided to use lighter fluid on the ant hill…"

While John and Mike argued about who did what Elizabeth leaned over towards Alexis, a curious yet puzzled look on her face, about to ask what the two men were arguing about, but was cut off before she could ask.

'You don't want to know.' Alexis gave a slight shake of her head.

"She's right." Kendra spoke in a hushed tone. "Just put it this way; if you think John is a trouble maker now, just imagine what he was like as a kid."

"That bad uh?" Elizabeth joked, grinning in John's direction,

"Oh yeah, no questions about it."

"Hey! I was not that bad." John protested in his defense. "If anything it was all Mike's fault."

"Me? What are you talking about; I was a perfect little angle. You were the trouble maker." Mike stated.

"A perfect little angle my ass, you were a little hellion and you know it."

"You were both little hellions." Mark Jenson spoke up. "Now stop arguing and grab some luggage so we can get out of this mad house."

Not ones to argue with the older man the two younger men grabbed the luggage and headed for the exit while Kendra and Mark made their official introductions to Elizabeth and she to them. Piling into the car the group made their way back to the house, chatting about this or that the whole way.

Arriving back at the house John, Mike, and Mark unloaded and hauled the luggage in, while Kendra, with Alexis' help, immediately commandeered the kitchen, insisting on cooking a nice big home cooked meal ignoring both John and Elizabeth when they told her she was on vacation and didn't have to cater to them. Of course Kendra was having none of it, as far as she was concerned the two could use a good home cooked meal and she knew how worthless John was in the kitchen and from what little John had told her about Elizabeth, Kendra knew Elizabeth was often too busy to do much cooking, so that left her to do the cooking which was just fine by her.

"Kendra really you don't have to go to all this trouble." Elizabeth tried one last time. John may have had problems using Kendra's first name, but Elizabeth – after much insistence by both Kendra and Mark – had little trouble with it.

"Don't worry dear I don't mind, cooking is one of the things I'm famous for back home. Besides you have enough to worry about the next few days. Me and Alexis are more than capable of taking care of dinner." Kendra started shooing Elizabeth out of the kitchen just as John came walking in.

"Stop wasting your breath Elizabeth, Mrs. J. can be a stubborn old coot when she wants to be." John smirked, snatching a carrot off the counter before ducking back behind Elizabeth to avoid the dish towel the older woman threw at him, "Kind a reminds me of Rodney when you try to get him out of the lab while he's working on something he finds fascinating or try getting him to do anything physical."

Once dinner was ready all six of them sat down at the table enjoying themselves. Despite the rapid fired questions the Jenson's were throwing out at her Elizabeth felt relaxed seeing exactly why John and Alexis liked these people so much and considered them family, heck Elizabeth was already starting to think of them as family and she'd barely known them a few hours.

Watching as his friends interrogated Elizabeth, John allowed a content smile to form he was glad that Elizabeth was getting along with the people he thought of as family and vis-versa. He could have done with out all the embarrassing childhood stories, but over all it had been a nice evening as far as John was concerned.


	5. ch5

A/N: Ok a quick note I know in the last chapter I said it was three days to the wedding but that was a typo that I'm too lazy to go back and fix at the moment (plus the fact that I don't have the chapter saved on the computer I'm writing this one on). It was supposed to be four days 'til the wedding other wise the timing of the next few chapters would be off.

Also I have no idea if there's really a place called 'The Dragon's Lair' in Colorado I just made it up.

* * *

The next day John and Elizabeth were kept busy running to and from the airport picking up the various members of Elizabeth's family as well as a few old friends of theirs, making sure they all got to the hotel they'd be staying at for the next few days. By the time all the flights were in and everybody was were they were supposed to be John realized he only had an hour before Aiden, Carson, and Rodney would be showing up at the house to "kidnap" him for his bachelor party. 

While the guys were off doing their guys night and the ladies doing their ladies night Marcis and Hillary along with Kendra and Mark had all volunteered to look after the kids, much to Alexis, Ryan, and Seth's protests that they didn't need babysitters – alcohol was liable to be present at the two parties (especially the bachelor party) so the three being underage unfortunately weren't being allowed to attend.

Making his way into the bedroom John stopped in the doorway and couldn't help but grin at the sight in front of him. The bed was buried under a mountain of women's clothing: blouses, skirts, jeans, and dresses of all styles could be seen as well as a good amount of lingerie scattered in with them. More pairs of shoes than John cared to count were scattered across the floor next to the bed. John decided that one of two things had happened, either Elizabeth's ever-increasing wardrobe had grown to the point that her half of the closet had finally exploded or she was having trouble deciding what to wear for her party tonight. Watching as several articles of clothing were tossed out of the bathroom door, landing on the bed John took a few cautious steps into the room.

"Let me guess the closet finally exploded." John called out as he carefully cleared off a corner of the bed so he could sit down. John was always joking about how many clothes Elizabeth had, to this day he still had no idea how she'd managed to fit so many clothes into the bag she'd brought to Atlantis with her.

"Hey a woman can never have too many clothes." Elizabeth poked her head out the bathroom door, giving John a playful smile.

"So, what do you and the ladies have planed for tonight?" John decided to move on to safer topics, before Elizabeth moved onto the merits of a good day's shopping being good for a person.

"A Girls' Night Out, of course." Elizabeth responded disappearing back into the bathroom.

"Meaning…?" John was a guy he couldn't be expected to know just what exactly a 'Girls Night Out' entailed.

"It's a tradition of sorts that some of my old friends and I started back in college. We'd get together one night every month and go either bar-hopping or club-hopping. Dressed up in our sexiest outfits, we'd hit the dance floors, dancing and flirting outrageously. The only rule we had was that it was strictly a 'no guys' night. It didn't matter what the offer was or who made it, you turned it down. Even if it was your current boyfriend asking for a dance, you blew him off in favor of the girls. You could arrange to meet or talk later with whomever, but that night was strictly off limits."

"So basically you're telling me that for fun you ladies dressed provocatively, with the intention of going out to deliberately attract the attention of poor innocent unsuspecting young men, only to shoot down any poor sap brave enough to make an offer?" John had no idea Elizabeth could be so evil.

"Basically, yes." There was no hint of shame in Elizabeth's voice.

"Ok first off you are an evil sadistic woman Elizabeth Weir, and two that is not a night out, it's an execution." John shuttered in sympathy for all the past victims of this ritual. "A horrifyingly horrific and bloody execution of the male population."

"It was a hobby, something to pass the time." Elizabeth noted nostalgically. "We even kept score." Yup Elizabeth Weir was one evil sadistic woman in John's book and he loved every bit of her.

"So who else besides you, Teyla, Andrea, and Rachel is going to be participating in tonight's bloodbath?" John asked with a sigh of resignation from where he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Elizabeth moved to stand in the open doorway of the bathroom, putting her earrings in.

"I uh…I wanted…" John trailed off his attention captured by the way the straps of Elizabeth's dress sandals wrapped around her slender ankles. His eyes slowly traveled up the shapely length of her bare legs, taking in the red strapless dress Elizabeth was wearing that ended just above the knees and clung to all the right places. Her hair fell in soft curls, framing the slight blush of her cheeks and the flutter of her suspiciously-dark lashes and rose-petal colored lips.

"You were asking me something?" A small smile played at Elizabeth's lips as she mentally placed the first mark on her score-card for the night. John's astonishment was written plainly on his face. She had seen the way his eyes had widen as his jaw dropped when she'd stepped out of the bathroom.

"Um…uh…never mind it wasn't important." John managed to choke out as he quickly stood up headed for the door. He knew that if he didn't get out of that room ASAP neither he nor Elizabeth would be going anywhere that night.

* * *

John had to hand it to the kid Aiden had his connections. Aiden had some how managed to book a private party room at an up scale local night club called 'The Dragon's Lair' and not just anybody was allowed into the place. When questioned about how he got the room Aiden would just reply that it paid to have friends in high places – not all of them necessarily military. 

The room had the appearance of an old Gentlemen's club with the walls covered in a dark wood paneling accented with deep burgundy drapes and carpeting. The heavy mahogany furniture was upholstered in rich leather. There was a table set up for poker and three old-style billiard/pool tables, as well as a few regular tables set up randomly around the room. And to top it all off a few very talented bartenders stood behind the long, fully stocked bar that stretched the length of one entire wall.

As John mingled with the guests, reminiscing with friends he hadn't seen in sometime as well as with the ones he saw practically every day, he found he was really enjoying himself. Since Elizabeth, as her one stipulation on the party, had banned anything even remotely resembling strippers – not that John minded there was only one woman he wanted to look at that way, plus he got to make the same stipulation for her party – the majority of the night had been spent playing pool and poker, catching up on old times, and of course drinking.

By midnight pretty much everyone except for John, Mike, Aiden, Brian, Carson, and Rodney had staggered out of the club headed back to the hotel to try and sleep off the hangovers they knew were coming. Sitting around one of the tables closest to the bar the six men had long since moved onto the heavier alcohol.

"I knew the lad couldn't hold his liquor." Carson spoke up, talking to no one specifically, pointing to the nearly passed out Rodney.

"I cawn to holds my liquor," Rodney slurred, pulling his head up off the table. "Its juss been awhile since my lass drinking binge thas all."

"Oh that sounds like a challenge to me." Aiden piped up already starting to pour the next round of drinks.

"Ok reminds me again why we's got no women here." Mike questioned taking a large gulp of his drink.

"Cause Eliz…Eliza… Lizzie said we couldn't." John already quite drunk answered. "And she's the boss, thas why."

A loud thud kept anyone from replying to John's statement. Turning in the direction of the thud they all spotted a passed out Rodney, who had fallen off his chair onto the floor.

"Thas gonna leave a mark." Brian winced.

"Like I said the lad can't hold his liquor." Carson smirked, downing the last of his drink and pouring himself another one.

"I'll drink to that." Mike raised his glass before downing its contents.

After another half hour or so Mike and Brian, like Rodney, were passed out leaving only John, Carson, and Aiden standing, so to speak. Although Aiden wasn't far off from joining the already passed out guys.

"And another one bites the dust." John stated as Aiden finally gave into the liquor and passed out on a near by couch.

"Well lad it looks like you and me be the winners of this drinking contest." Carson lifted his glass, John lifted his as well. After giving a silent salute to the fallen drinkers with their glasses the two downed the last of their drinks.

"Me thinks we should be calling it a night." John spoke after their last bottle of liquor was finished.

"Aye, you round up these light weights and I'll see to getting us a cab." Carson rose from his seat and staggered out of the room.

With some quick thinking – or as quick as they could be while being piss ass drunk – and a little creativity Carson and John managed to stuff themselves and the other guys into one cab – the thought of using two cabs never crossing their minds. After dumping Brian and Mike off at the hotel the group headed for the apartment complex where Carson, Aiden, and Rodney each had their own apartments.

"Damn it Aiden I swear you need to go on weight watchers or Jenny Craig or something, you're a hell of a lot heavier than you look." John stated as he hauled the semi-coherent Aiden out of the cab and half carried half dragged him to his apartment which thankfully was on ground level, John seriously doubted he'd have been able to handle stairs in his state.

After dumping Aiden on the couch John hurried back outside to help Carson with Rodney. Supporting Rodney between them John and Carson staggered to the scientist's apartment.

"I gots engaged tonight." Rodney slurred before frowning slightly. "I thinks."

"Really to who?" Carson questioned absently as he struggled to get the door open.

"The bartender, you know that pretty one with the medium length blond hair."

"Hate to break it to ya Rod, but that wasn't a chick it was a dude." John chuckled as Rodney was dropped on the couch.

"Noooo…… really?" Rodney lifted his head up staring at John disbelievingly. Both John and Carson nodded their heads. "Well then it's a good thing I didn't leave my number then eh."

"You're drunk go to sleep." John ordered as he staggered out the door. After making sure Carson got home alright John staggered his way back to the cab and headed home himself.

* * *

Feeling John flop down on the bed Elizabeth stirred rolling over to snuggle closer to him and glance at the clock on the night stand. It was well after two in the morning, which meant that John must've had a good time if he was only just dragging himself to bed now. Drifting off back to sleep Elizabeth smiled when she heard John mumble something about evil, sadistic women, causing her to think back to the conversation they'd had earlier that night. 

Elizabeth had to admit she'd had a fun time hanging out with just the girls for a night with no interruptions, no life or death situations, and best of all no childish men. It'd been a long time since she'd last gone out just for the fun of it, too long in fact. Snuggling deeper into John's side Elizabeth knew that he was going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning, glad that her being pregnant meant no alcohol for her, which meant no pesky hangovers, not that, that had stopped any of the other women from indulging. A lot of people were going to be hurting in the morning and oddly enough Elizabeth didn't feel one bit sorry for any of them.


	6. ch6

"You still alive John?" Elizabeth's soft voice filled with a mixture of concern and amusement filtered into John's sleep and pain muddled head the next morning.

"No and I'm going to haunt Carson and the others for the rest of their lives, cause they did this to me." John groaned, burying his head deeper into his pillow. After a moment of silence John spoke up again. "My head hurts."

"I'm sure it does, but you're the one who made the choice to get drunk." Elizabeth smiled as she gently massaged John's neck.

"The guys tricked me into." Truthfully John couldn't remember all that much about the night before, just that there had been lots of alcohol and something about Rodney and a blond bar tender.

Giving a slight chuckle Elizabeth stopped massaging John's neck and began to slide out of bed. Feeling Elizabeth starting to move off the bed John reached an arm out wrapping it around Elizabeth's waist, preventing her from moving any farther.

"Don't leave me to die alone." The blurry, blood shot, puppy dog eyes John gave her nearly made Elizabeth stay.

"I have to, my mother and sister will be here soon to pick me up." Elizabeth pried John's arm off her waist and finished getting out of bed, giving John a tender, loving kiss on the forehead.

"Remind me again why we're being forced to spend the day before our wedding apart." John managed to prop his head up while Elizabeth disappeared into the bathroom.

"Because it's tradition, that's why."

"Well it's a stupid tradition. I mean we're technically all ready married so why do we have to follow these stupid traditions?"

"Because a lot of people don't know about our first wedding in Atlantis and because both my mother and Kendra say we have to." Elizabeth came back out of the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Have I mentioned that it's a stupid tradition? One which I hate." John dropped his head back down onto the pillow, finding it too much effort to hold up.

"You didn't seem to mind the traditional bachelor party."

"Aiden, Rodney, and Carson _kidnapped_ me, remember?"

"Funny I don't seem to remember you putting up too much of a fight."

"Don't go." John reached out lazily wrapping his arm around Elizabeth's waist again, resting his head against her thigh.

"I have to. Trust me you don't want my mother coming after you because you wouldn't follow tradition." Elizabeth ran her fingers through John's hair pressing a gentle kiss against his temple, understanding that he didn't feel good and slightly amused and touched by how clingy John was being that morning.

"If I can handle the Wraith, the Genii, and worst of all Rodney, I think I can handle your mother." John buried his head deeper into Elizabeth's side.

"Maybe so but what about _Mrs. J_?" Elizabeth may not have known Kendra Jenson for very long but she did know that if the woman asked – or told – John to do something he'd do it no questions asked.

"Damn it." John knew Elizabeth had him with that one. There was no way he could deny Mrs. J anything and both women knew it. Sliding out of John's grasp Elizabeth gave him one final kiss before slipping off the bed again.

"Call my cell if you need anything."

"I thought I was banned from speaking to you as well?"

"What they don't know won't hurt them." With that Elizabeth finally left.

"Stupid traditions…" John mumbled as he watched Elizabeth leave. One had him being with out Elizabeth all day and the other had his head feeling like it was going to explode.

* * *

After a few more hours in bed John managed to drag himself out to the living room where he sprawled out on the couch. A knock at the door had John groaning as he hauled himself up off the couch and headed for the door. 

"Christ son you look like hell." Mark grinned as he walked past John into the house.

"Blame it on your son and the others." John closed the door and went back to the couch. He didn't feel as bad as he had when he'd first woke up, but his head was still pounding a bit.

"Oh they're all paying for it I can assure you."

"Good, it's the least they deserve for trying to kill me."

"Yes well you'd better get a shower and pull yourself together. Marcis and the rest of the guys will be here soon for the final fittings of their tuxes."

While John dragged himself off to the bathroom for a shower Mark started the coffee. Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door since John hadn't made a reappearance yet Mark went to open the door. Opening the door Mark was greeted by a group of the most sorriest looking bunch of men he'd seen since his own bachelor party.

The hung over group of men shuffled into the house followed by Marcis, carrying his baby grandson Cale, Ryan, carrying TK, and Seth, carrying Rico. With most of the guys nursing hangovers it took pretty much all morning for everyone to finish up trying on their tuxes making sure they fit. At some point someone had produced a football and for the better part of the afternoon the guys spent the time playing a nice relaxing game of football.

* * *

'My brother's going to go nuts when he sees you.' Alexis signed as she stood next to Elizabeth both looking at Elizabeth's reflection in the mirror.

/You think so/ Elizabeth smiled nervously looking down at the dress she was wearing, and once more at her reflection in the mirror admiring the way her gown fit her curves perfectly.

/You look beautiful/ Kendra came up to stand behind the two. /John's a lucky man to have found you/

"I couldn't agree more." Andrea stated as she entered the room wearing her bridesmaid dress.

Elizabeth had chosen a blue color for the bridesmaid's dresses that reminded her of the color of the event horizon of the Stargate – not that any one but John knew that. The rest of the morning went smoothly all the dresses were tried on and any little last minute details were taken care of.

* * *

"I'm calling her." John stated to himself out loud. All the guys had long since left and John was starting to feel lonely.

He'd tried watching T.V. but John just couldn't get interested in anything that was on. John just as easily could have sought out the company of one of his friends but had quickly pushed that thought aside, secretly afraid they would try to get him drunk again.

Grabbing the phone John dialed Elizabeth's cell phone.

"Hello." John recognized the voice of Elizabeth's sister Andrea.

"Hey Andrea." John, having been afraid either Hillary or Kendra would answer the phone, if not Elizabeth, perked up a bit. Andrea liked him; she would let him talk to Elizabeth.

"Are you supposed to be calling?"

"Hey it's a free country I can call anyone I want."

"Yeah but mom said –." Andrea was cut off and soon replaced with the voice of a displeased Kendra Jenson.

"Jonathan Sheppard! You know darn well that you're not supposed to be calling."

"Mrs. J hey, how's it going? Look I need to talk to Elizabeth for a minute, please it's important." John was lying through his teeth he knew, but he really needed to hear Elizabeth's voice.

Kendra hesitated, she couldn't tell over the phone if John was being honest or not. His voice certainly sounded serious enough. Sighing Kendra gave in knowing John the way she did she knew he wouldn't give up until he got to speak with Elizabeth.

"Fine but only for a minute." There was a pause, and then another voice came on the phone.

"John, what's up?" Elizabeth questioned hesitantly.

"Nothing I just needed to hear your voice and talk to you. I was feeling lonely her all alone in this big empty house." John gave a few fake sniffles for added effect.

"Oh well in that case what would you like to talk about?" Elizabeth smiled on the other end of the phone; it was just like John to not follow the rules.

"Did you have a good day?"

"Yes it was very nice. All the ladies tried on their dresses and we finished up with some last minute details for tomorrow. And how was your day."

"All the guys tried on their tuxes today and we played some football."

"Not while in your tuxes I hope." Elizabeth joked. She knew John wouldn't do something like that, she just liked teasing him.

"Of course we played in our tuxes. Don't you know that grass stain is the new 'In' look these days?" John played along.

"What was I thinking?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes, looking over at Kendra who was watching her impatiently. "I'd better go now, I'll see you tomorrow."

John held the phone a moment, even after the line went dead, and couldn't help but smile as he finally set it down. Just maybe he could survive the night on his own. Several hours later after a light dinner, a little more T.V. and a shower John was beginning to doubt his earlier assessment about surviving the night alone.

Lying in bed John looked at the clock and debated calling Elizabeth again, but decided against it. Knowing his luck one of those evil sadistic women conspiring to keep him away from Elizabeth would answer and tell him no. Letting out a frustrated sigh John tried clearing his mind forcing himself to relax and soon found himself drifting off to sleep.


	7. ch7

A/N: Ok I'll admit I've never actually been in a wedding and I can't remember the last wedding and/or reception I went to so I'm just kind of making this up as I go, so there's a good chance some of it might be wrong, but since this is fiction I'm allowed to use my creative license.

* * *

"So do you feel nervous?" Andrea asked from where she stood next to Elizabeth helping to put the finishing touches of her make-up on. 

"No. Should I be?" Elizabeth stood staring at her self in the full length mirror. The dress she wore was a simple satin off-the-shoulder white dress that clung lovingly to her sleek figure.

"I suppose not. I mean it's only your wedding day, one of the _biggest_ days of your life. What's there to be nervous about?"

"Yes I'm aware of that. I also know that John is head over heels crazy for me as I am for him. So there's nothing to worry about because neither of us plan on going anywhere but up to the alter." Of course the fact that the two were already married might have had something to do with Elizabeth's not being nervous.

There was a knock on the large double doors that echoed through out the large room and the door creaked open with out waiting for an answer. Marcis peeked around the corner of the wood and smiled at his two beautiful daughters.

"Ladies you look wonderful." Marcis spoke, walking into the room and pushing the heavy door closed behind him.

"Well I'm going to go see how the other ladies are doing." Andrea excused herself, giving her dad a light kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room.

"Elizabeth you are breath takingly beautiful." Marcis looked his daughter up and down as Elizabeth smiled warmly at him. "John is a very lucky man."

"I'm a very lucky girl. How is John doing?"

"A nervous wreck, which I find highly amusing I might add."

"Really, what does John have to be nervous about? We're already married this is just for the benefit of our friends and family." Elizabeth was a bit surprised to find out that John was nervous. Was he afraid she'd leave him at the alter?

"I believe your friend Rodney can pretty much be blamed either directly or indirectly for John's nervousness." Marcis gave a slight chuckle.

"What'd Rodney do now?" Elizabeth was almost afraid to ask.

"First he told John that as he was arriving at the church he was positive that he saw _you_ getting into a car and driving off. John was already on his way out the door coming after you before Rodney shouted that he was joking and Aiden and Carson were able to drag him back into his dressing room."

"He didn't?" Elizabeth attempted to smother her laughter.

"Oh yes, and after that Rodney convincingly reported that he had discovered a nonexistent plot to kidnap you and delay your arrival at the wedding. Which of course is why I'm here now, John sent me to make sure that no would be kidnappers get their hands on you."

"Poor John, he must be about ready to come barging in here himself."

"More like poor Rodney. I fear you may be in need of a new head scientist at work before the day is over. John was threatening—rather seriously, I might add—to kill Rodney if he came within arm's reach of him again when I left." Elizabeth couldn't help it any longer and let out her laughter.

* * *

"What if she doesn't show up?" John's voice was shaking with nerves. Carson just rolled his eyes placing a hand on John's shoulder and ushering him forward.

"What do you mean, what if she doesn't show up? Bloody hell man the two of you have already done the whole 'I do' thing once, so I highly doubt Elizabeth will bail on you know." Carson assured John with a grin. "Now I suggest you get a move on it or she's going to start thinking that you're the one who's not going to show up."

The two men walked quickly down a narrow hall way. The sound of organs echoing in the large hall welcomed them. John squinted as he entered the main hall, which was brilliantly light up with a large crystal chandler and sunlight shining in through the stain glassed windows. The minister was standing patiently behind the alter waiting to get started. He smiled warmly at John as the man was ushered to stand in front of him.

John glanced behind him at Carson who gave him another reassuring grin. Running a finger around the inside of his collar, John's eyes grazed over the familiar faces sitting behind him, staring up at him. Near the front of the crowd he could see Elizabeth's mother, along with Kendra and Mark Jenson. Scattered through out the rest of the hall were quite a few Atlantis expedition members along with a few Athosians that had expressed an interest in seeing a traditional earth wedding.

As the background music changed indicating the start of the ceremony John watched as first Karen came walking down the aisle carefully spreading flower pedals on the ground in front of her, followed by TK and Ryan each carrying a small pillow with a ring on it. Next he watched Andrea escorted by Brian, Alexis escorted by Ryan, Teyla escorted by Jared, and Rachel escorted by Mike walk down the aisle.

As the music changed again and everyone stood John's breath caught in his throat and his heart stopped at the sight of Elizabeth as she appeared in the door way with her father at her arm. This was really happening, sure John knew that they were already married, but that had been in another galaxy and a simple Athosian ceremony. This time it was different some how not that John could state why for the life of him.

Suddenly, John felt a poke in his ribs and Carson was whispering in his ear, "Breath, lad."

John realized that he had indeed been holding his breath, but was too afraid that if he dared to exhale he would wake up from what had to be a dream.

* * *

Standing with her father at her side Elizabeth was mesmerized by how handsome John looked standing at the alter in his tux, with his normally wild hair jelled and combed down.

"Ready?" Marcis asked softly.

"Are you?" Elizabeth gave her father a playful smile.

"To be honest no, not really." Marcis replied in an oddly hoarse voice. "You're my little girl and I'm not ready for you to be all grown up yet. God it seems like just yesterday I was holding you in my arms rocking you to sleep and now here you are about to get married." He looked at Elizabeth and she saw his eyes were moist as he added, "But I know you're in good hands. From the moment I met John I knew he was the man for you and I know the two of you will have years of happiness together."

"Thank you for approving and being here today." Elizabeth's eyes were misty as she leaned up and kissed her father's cheek.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." With that the music changed and Elizabeth laid her trembling hand upon her father's arm and stared down the long aisle.

John could feel tiny beads of perspiration forming on his brow as he watched Elizabeth walk towards him. Elizabeth stopped in front of the alter and smiled at her father who placed a kiss on her cheek before walking back to his seat next to Hillary. The crowd watched in anticipation as John stepped forward to take Elizabeth's hand. Elizabeth met John's eyes as she slipped her hands into his. He beamed a smile at her and gave her hands a light squeeze.

"It's nice to know that your hair can be tamed." Elizabeth whispered jokingly, her eyes shinning with joy.

"Yes and it only took two bottles of gel and three cans of hair spray." John joked back just as softly.

Together the two stepped up to the alter, side by side and looked at the minister. The old man smiled and opened a small leather book.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to day to witness the joining in marriage of Elizabeth Weir and John Sheppard" The minister paused briefly to look down at the book as he leafed through the pages before looking up and speaking again. As the service continued neither John nor Elizabeth could take their eyes off the other. Both stood staring lovingly at each other with expressions of happiness and joy on their faces.

When the minister brought got to the obeying part of the vows Elizabeth's expression changed slightly and she lifted one eye brow in a look of such humorous skepticism that John had to choke back a stunned laugh. Yeah he was still working on the obeying part. While not everyone in attendance knew the irony of that statement those who'd been in Atlantis since day one couldn't help the grins and smirks that formed on their faces.

"By the power given to me by the state of Colorado, I now pronounce you husband and wife..." The minister smiled as he watched the two people standing in front of him looking so deliriously happy. "You may now kiss the bride."

John and Elizabeth turned to each other and paused, both wanting to burn the moment into their memories.

"Just bloody kiss the lass already!" Carson cleared his throat giving John a slight nudge in the back.

"I love you..." John whispered as he leaned toward Elizabeth and brushed his lips gently against hers. Elizabeth smiled, and melted against him for just a moment.

"And I love you." Elizabeth whispered back as they broke apart.

* * *

When they arrived at the reception, the photographer tried to nab them right away for some formal pictures, but John insisted that they have some time to mingle and grab some food first. He knew that Elizabeth had to be starving by now. Now that her morning sickness was starting to ease up it seemed like she was always hungry.

It wasn't long before the reception got into full swing. After grabbing a quick bite John and Elizabeth were dragged off for pictures. After that they opened presents, and did the first dance together. Before they knew it, it was time for dinner and the speeches to be made. Several people from the expedition toasted their leaders, telling non-classified stories about the two. Marcis gave the typical fatherly 'you hurt my daughter, I hurt you' speech, although it was all for show he knew John would never do anything to harm Elizabeth. Finally it was Rodney's turn.

Standing up Rodney cleared his throat fully aware that a lot of people were holding their breath in anticipation of what he was about to say.

"Alright as most of you know I'm not the sentimental speech giving type and I have never claimed to be, I'm quite the opposite actually. The only reason I'm doing this is because I drew the short straw, it's funny you know I all ways seem to draw the short straw even as a kid…" Rodney trailed off seeing the warning glare John was throwing his way. "But that's neither here nor there. Anyway I've known John and Elizabeth for a few years now and I'll be honest in the beginning I never would have expected these two to end up together. In fact my money was on them killing each other before that first year was over." This of course got a few laughs from the expedition members in the room. "But they proved me and several other people, all of us who lost a lot of money that first year, wrong." This got another laugh. "But in all seriousness I can't think of any two people who deserve each other more than these two right here. May they have years of happiness together and keep proving the rest of us wrong."

Sitting back down Rodney let out a soft sigh, god he hated giving speeches, but it was done, it was over and he could now get back to his meal. John had to admit he was surprised by Rodney's speech, who'd of thought Rodney was actually capable of being sentimental?

Once all the speeches were given and dinner eaten the only thing that remained to do was cut the cake. Standing up John lovingly took Elizabeth's hand and led her over to the table where the wedding cake had been displayed for all to see. It was a beautiful 3-tiered creation of white icing and all sorts of tiny roses and other decorations.

Picking up the knife John handed it to Elizabeth, placing his hand lightly over hers as she cut the first slice of the cake. Then they cut that first slice in half, and Elizabeth reached for one, and John reached for the other. John's eyes filled with mischief and laughter as he and Elizabeth each raised the piece of cake they each held to the others' mouth.

"Don't even think about it." Elizabeth warned, seeing the look in John's eyes.

"Don't think about what?" John gave Elizabeth an innocent look that was nowhere near genuine.

"Don't play innocent with me, you know exactly what."

"You mean this?" A moment later John's piece of cake was smeared across Elizabeth's face.

Elizabeth retaliated with stunning accuracy, and John soon found his nose filled with icing and the side of his cheek smeared white as well. The crowd roared its approval, and John pulled Elizabeth into his arms giving her a loving tender kiss.

They stayed that way for a little longer than was normal, but no one said anything. After a moment John handed the knife over to Aiden after all it wasn't his job to cut the cake for everyone, just for Elizabeth. That was the good thing about being the groom and bride. Now that the vows were spoken and the rings were on, they didn't have any responsibilities at the wedding or the reception. Basically, their part was done.


	8. ch8

A/N: Alright folks this is it the last chapter. I apologize in advance if any thing in this chapter isn't accurate, but I've never actually had first hand experience in dealing with pregnancies.

Also just to give you all a heads up so that nobody thinks I'm plagiarizing or anything if any part of this chapter sounds like someone else's story. I very, very, vaguely remember reading something that was similar to the first part of this chapter, but I can't remember the name of the story or the author to give credit for the inspiration, other wise I would.

A wee bit of language in this one.

* * *

Epilogue 

It had been a little over five months since John and Elizabeth's wedding and in that time the two had settle back into routine life in Atlantis. It had been as if the two had never been away for the three month long vacation they'd taken on earth to visit family and to get married.

As much as John may have loved seeing his sister again and meeting Elizabeth's family it had felt good to be back in Atlantis and he hoped he wouldn't be leaving the Pegasus galaxy again any time soon and John had thought Elizabeth felt the same way; Elizabeth had been more anxious to get back to the city after being away for three months than he'd been. So it had been a surprise when a few days ago an eight months pregnant Elizabeth had told John in no uncertain terms that they would be returning to earth until after the baby was born, which had led to John's current situation.

He was being watched, John could feel their eyes on him, men and women alike- both groups equally interested in what he and his pillows were doing there alone. In truth he had no idea what he was doing there, okay so he knew the basic reason, and as he'd been reminded on several occasions lately, he knew this was all his fault.

"Major Sheppard?" A woman asked, moving over to stand next to John.

"Last I checked," John replied nervously, feeling like he was in a room full of Wraith sizing him up as their next potential meal.

"Good and I see you've brought your pillows, here's your book it's good to take notes."

"Thanks." John took the book and flipped though the pages before he felt too squeamish. And here he thought living in the Pegasus galaxy for several years had prepared him for anything – boy had he been wrong.

Hearing the door open John turned hoping that it was Elizabeth finally showing up to save him from his torture, but no such luck. Even though she was on maternity leave Elizabeth was at the SGC nearly everyday either talking with Rodney or Peter about city business or helping out with various things, like treaties, at the SGC. Today had been no exception and now she was late.

'Damn Elizabeth and her workaholic tendencies.' John thought as the woman from before seemed to make the decision that everyone who was coming was there and got started.

It was an hour later while the group was taking a small break and John was at the refreshment table grabbing some juice and a cookie that his missing wife finally decided to make an appearance.

"Sorry I'm late. There was a bit of a disagreement between some of the scientists I had to deal with." Elizabeth apologized as she took the cup of juice out of John's hand without asking.

"Sure no problem, I mean it's not like Rodney couldn't have handled his fellow beakers."

"Actually Rodney was part of the problem."

"Oh well then in that case I guess I can forgive you."

"Thanks. I miss anything important?"

"Just me wishing for a whole lot of Wraith to come barging through the door, other than that I'm sure this handy work book explains everything." John handed over the book, eating his cookie as fast as he could before Elizabeth managed to steal it too – John saw the way she was eyeing his cookie.

Finishing off John's juice Elizabeth handed the empty carton back to him as the woman telling the class to take their seats came up to the two of them.

"You must be Elizabeth." The woman looked down at her book.

"Yes."

"You're late."

"Sorry I got held up at work." Elizabeth blushed slightly in embarrassment; it usually wasn't like her to be late.

"Yes well he has your book," The woman pointed at John. "So let's get started."

* * *

"Wait a second you're telling me that something _that_ big is gonna come out –?" 

"Yes Major that's exactly what I'm saying. It's completely natural." Exasperated the woman cut John off. From the moment she saw John enter the room she'd had a feeling he was going to be her 'problem' student and hadn't be disappointed.

"Natural? That seems like the most unnatural thing I've ever heard of and trust me I _know_ unnatural!"

"This process has been going on since the dawn of time, Major. I assure you it's nothing to be freaked out by."

"What?" John questioned as he sat back with a huff, seeing the look Elizabeth was giving him, as the woman started a video for the class about real people who had gone through this before them. The rest of the class went smoothly with only a few more minor disruptions from John.

* * *

"Well that was fun." John stated sarcastically, helping Elizabeth out of the car. 

"Say what you will, but I found it to be helpful." Elizabeth replied.

"Yeah well if you ask my opinion the only reason they have these classes is to try and scare the guys."

"Funny you seemed to be the only one having a problem." Elizabeth taunted as they entered the house

"Lets just say I'm glad you're the woman... I'm not brave enough to take on that challenge. Give me the Wraith any day."

"Even after surviving the 'Prepared Childbirth' class?"

"Especially after taking that class. But at least one of us got something out of it." John wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist and kissed her temple.

* * *

(About a month later) 

It was some time in the middle of the night when Elizabeth, lying wide awake in bed staring at the ceiling of hers and John's on base quarters, felt it starting. With the baby being due at any time Elizabeth and John had decided it would be a good idea to stay on base so that when Elizabeth did go into labor they wouldn't have to go very far to get to the infirmary. Plus it gave them extra time to have someone contact Atlantis; Carson, along with John's team had insisted that they be notified the minute Elizabeth went into labor so that they could be there when the baby was born.

"John." Elizabeth waited for a reply. "John it's time." She tried again getting no response from John the first time.

"Wha…?" John mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"It's time." Elizabeth restated, trying to nudge John awake.

"For what?" John finally cracked his eyes open, still not completely awake.

"The baby…" As soon as Elizabeth mentioned the baby John was instantly wide awake, jumping out of bed.

"You…infirmary…now." John quickly threw on some clothes while helping Elizabeth out of bed.

"Calm down John, there's no rush. There's still time before the baby comes." Elizabeth smiled; it wasn't everyday she got to see her husband panicking.

Upon reaching the infirmary John grabbed the nearest airmen he could find and ordered him to the control to have someone contact Atlantis. It wasn't even half an hour before Carson, Aiden, Teyla, and Rodney came bustling into the infirmary.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Elizabeth cried as another contraction hit her. 

John smirked from where he sat on the edge of Elizabeth's bed holding her hand, who knew that she could swear up a storm like she was? The Marines back in Atlantis would be proud if they could hear their leader now.

"What are you smirking at?" Elizabeth demanded to know.

"Just at how proud the Marines back in Atlantis would be if they could hear the storm you're swearing up."

"Oh shut up! This is all your fault you know!" Deciding it was probably best to keep his mouth shut John just ran a cool cloth over Elizabeth's forehead.

"Shit!" Elizabeth shouted as another contraction hit. Grabbing John by the collar of his shirt Elizabeth pulled him closer. "Why'd you do this to me, you bastard?"

"Alright Elizabeth it's time for you to start pushing." Carson saved John from having to answer Elizabeth's question.

"Breath gotta remember to breath." John kept running the cool cloth over Elizabeth's forehead. "It's supposed to makes this easier, remember?"

After two more hours and a lot of swearing in multiple languages a tiny cry filled the room. Leaning heavily against John, Elizabeth watched as Carson carefully cleaned off the baby and then brought the small bundle towards them.

"You have a beautiful baby boy." Carson placed the baby in Elizabeth's arms.

Looking down at the small baby Elizabeth smiled as she watched one of his hands waving around while the other one was in his mouth being chewed on. John was in awe, he couldn't believe how lucky he was to be sitting there with a loving wife and the beautiful child they created together. To John the baby was perfect, as far as John was concerned he looked just like Elizabeth, with the exception of the hair. There wasn't much yet, but already John could tell that his son was going to have hair just like daddy.

"He's perfect just like you." John whispered as he bent down and kissed her forehead, sliding his fingers though her hair.

* * *

An hour later things started to settle down in the infirmary. Elizabeth was sleeping and Carson had just finished checking over the baby, who was perfectly healthy. John now gently paced around holding his new born son. 

Seeing that Elizabeth was starting to stir John gently sat down on the edge of her bed. Opening her eyes Elizabeth smiled up at John.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" John questioned softly.

"Tired, very tired and sore," Elizabeth answered taking the baby from John.

"Hey can we come in yet?" Rodney's un-mistakable voice came from where he'd poked his head around the door. It had been over an hour since the baby was born and Rodney, Teyla, and Aiden still hadn't been allowed in to see him yet.

"If you must," John gave an exaggerated sigh like Rodney's request was an inconvenience. But honestly John was surprised that Rodney had actually waited as long as he did before demanding to see the baby.

"I'd like you all to meet the newest addition to our little family; Corbin Dallas Sheppard." Elizabeth introduced as Teyla, Aiden, and Rodney gathered around the bed.

"He's so small." Aiden spoke in awe. Being an only child Aiden had never seen a new born baby before, usually by the time he got to see a baby it was a few months old.

"Yes he is and I suggest we all enjoy it well we can." Elizabeth stated, grinning. "Because before we know it he'll be grown up causing all kinds trouble just like his daddy and then we'll all wish he was small again."

Letting the trouble comment slide for now, John watched as his friends – _his__ family_ – interacted with his new born son. To John life couldn't get much better than it was right then.

Fin.


End file.
